User talk:Sff9
Welcoming Inscrit aujourd'hui et deja plus de 50 contribs, on peut dire que tu n'as pas perdu de temps ^^. HooH 23:21, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Ouai j'ai vu, j'ai d'ailleurs lu le débat sur la talk page de Lafitte ^^ HooH 09:10, January 14, 2011 (UTC) thanks! Thank u for correcting my mistake dude!, i didnt watch the previous text!Roranoa zoro 14:53, February 3, 2011 (UTC) :My pleasure! sff9 (talk) 23:57, February 3, 2011 (UTC) re:Renaming Category No, I just don't know how to use the bot function. If you do, can you please tell me how? Yatanogarasu 17:55, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Great work with the bot, can you please set it to change all those Saga Villains (i.e. Category:East Blue Saga Villains) to "Antagonists" as well? Yatanogarasu 06:23, February 20, 2011 (UTC) How ? How did u make a bot dude ? ( please !! )Roranoa zoro 23:27, February 19, 2011 (UTC) I'm extremely tempted to click on the bot picture xD Yountoryuu Thanks Dude !!Roranoa zoro 23:13, February 20, 2011 (UTC) :You're pretty welcome! sff9 (talk) 00:01, February 21, 2011 (UTC) re:References Thanks for helping him out. :) :You're much welcome! sff9 (talk) 00:01, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Color Schemes Hello. You may create a bot, however be accurate: make it so it wouldn't destroy template usage syntax on pages. Ruxax 13:56, February 21, 2011 (UTC) :OK, do that things too if you want. That will really save effort. :What I was talking about is changing on characters' pages code like to code (for all color schemes, of course). (More exactly colorscheme parameter now works for Char box, Crew box, and Ship box). :Ruxax 14:29, February 21, 2011 (UTC) ::Regarding the 3rd point: I'd prefer to do it manually, because that is needed only for few box templates. Ruxax 15:22, February 21, 2011 (UTC) ::Also take into account that some color schemes in the list have the same colors. Ruxax 15:27, February 21, 2011 (UTC) :::I'd rather remove CookPirates, YesPirates, and possibly GiantPirateWarriorBand from the list, because they are not really separate color schemes. Ruxax 21:58, February 21, 2011 (UTC) :::Char box, Crew box, Fighting Style box, Island box, Organization box, Racesprofile, Ship box, Simple box, Weapon box, Char box df. Ruxax 22:30, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Hello! You (and your bot) are doing great work. I have a question: what is the "No Matching" list on User:PX-Bot/Color Schemes? Ruxax 18:35, February 26, 2011 (UTC) :Regarding East Blue civilians. There is some inconsistency in current usage: colors #007FFF, #FFFFFF are used in navibox (Template:Eastblue) and gallery templates (Template:Eastbluecitizens and others) and few infoboxes, but colors #5B92E5, #002FA7 are used in most of infoboxes (marked as "EastBlueCivilans2" in the list). Though logically they, of course, should use the same color scheme. Colors #5B92E5, #002FA7 are also used for citizens of Water 7 and other regions, and, at least as I get it, are general "citizens'" colors. Ruxax 19:59, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Devil Fruit Infobox voting invitation http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Devil_Fruit_Colorschemes Feel free to invite others as well, thank you :)Jinbe 23:03, February 21, 2011 (UTC) re: SBS pics Yes, very! 17:34, February 22, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. What takes time, the uploading or actual posting? If you don't feel like posting them in the correct spots, you can just upload the pictures and I can do the rest? 17:52, February 22, 2011 (UTC) Thanks a bunch! Oh, and by the way, one of the "reader" quotes in between the 2 pictures in the last page of voice actor SBS on volume 58 isn't bold, I can't fix it no matter how hard I try. Can you fix it for me? Thanks. 23:50, February 22, 2011 (UTC) Yeah I just noticed after looking at the pics you uploaded. Too bad I can't do that for the pics I uploaded for SBS V.61, since their real sizes are something like 1000 x 1356!!! Don't ask why, it just turned out that way. 00:27, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Oh, I guess my computer is too old (?!) Well yeah. By the way, I changed one back so that it looks good, since I wanted it to be on the other side of the page with good spacing and all. (Leviathan 89 fixed it for me) 00:38, February 23, 2011 (UTC) re:Blog Comment Redirects Oh kid, you have no idea how many times Ive tried. But apparently I "don't have the authority" or something. It's been killing me, and I've been meaning to go to wikia help to fix it, but I've been a bit busy. :Haha, nah, I'm anal like that too. I could move blogs, and I've edited past blogs to remove categories, but for some reason I can't move the comments. *shrug*. Try asking DP. :About the chapters: I think the more thorough a page is the better. I just wish the other international pages could be just as informative. D: More for PX-Bot Can you please set the bot to change Category:Logia Devil Fruit users, Category:Zoan Devil Fruit users, Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit users, Category:Haki users, and Category:Polearm wielders? Change the "users" to "Users" (capitalization) and "wielders" to "Wielders". Also, please capitalize any categories that I missed. Just for consistency sakes, as all other categories are capitalized. Yatanogarasu 20:19, February 23, 2011 (UTC) :Category:Rokushiki users, Category:Super-Human Speed users, Category:Super-Human Strength users, as far as I can find. Yatanogarasu 21:10, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Agreed, thanks for your hard work. Yatanogarasu 23:17, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Take your time, slow and easy does nice work. And sorry, but I can't edit that comment, I don't have permission. Yatanogarasu 00:06, February 24, 2011 (UTC) Re:Literary technique poll biased Sorry if I sound biased, but I thought since this has been going for so long, we might as well get started on voting. When I said "vote Down there", I meant vote on the section below, not the four options that you wrote up there, since writing at the bottom of the page is easier to see, rather than on top (I didn't even notice it until you mentioned it). If you want, we can delete my poll, and put yours in my place. Yatanogarasu 20:16, February 24, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, my bad, will that do now? Check it out, crossed out the old one and copied and pasted yours. We should use the one on the bottom just to make it easier to find, rather than in the middle of the page. Yatanogarasu 20:21, February 24, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, just took sometime to read your proposal now (didn't before, too much brain lag from this and that other editing and whatnot). Not bad, let's do one of your ways. We should let the votes come in, and one week from today, do what the winning vote says. But I don't think plot twist would make a comeback, with so little evidence from JoeKido or anyone else. Yatanogarasu 20:30, February 24, 2011 (UTC) Way Ahead of You Yeah, I'm working on that. I just left Yazzy a message asking for her help with it. This was right before I got you message. I'll just type my sig here for the sake of space.DancePowderer. Yazzy doesn't seem to be online right now, so could you just tell me what to do? Or, if you think it would be easier for you to do it for me, then just tell me what you're going to do. Thanks.DP Thank you very much for your help with this. And just to show you it works (if it doesn't, please tell me):DancePowderer Talk 01:15, February 25, 2011 (UTC) More for PX-Bot Can you please program the PX-Bot to change all "Super-Human Strength" to "Superhuman Strength"? Note that "Superhuman" is one word, and should be so. Yatanogarasu 07:08, February 28, 2011 (UTC) Can you also change all the images under "Characters box images" to "Character Box Images" while keeping them in order of name as they're arranged now, or is that impossible? Also, I know this is a lot of work, but to set it up so all these categories and subcategories are capitalized, Category:Anime_Art_Directors. Such as "Episodes directed by Akira Shimizu" -> "Episodes 'D'irected by Akira Shimizu" ? :Oh, wait, actually I think this is something I could change by chaning the Romaji Templates a bit. Will you have it change everything under Category:Sketch_images -> "Concept Art". Concept art better encompasses what they are. Hidden Category Hm... well the thing is I think users should be able to see the stub category so they know what to help with? :Well, ok, whatever works best then. I just saw this "wanted category" so I didn't know what it was for. ::Nah, I think it's fine. Yountoryuu: 617 http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Yountoryuu/Yountoryuu:_Chapter_617 Could you please comment and rate? Yountoryuu More for PX-Bot 3 Ha, man, I hope you're okay with setting up all this work. It's really been quite invaluable, so thanks. Anyway, Category:One_Piece_media -> "One Piece Wiki Files" Files or Images, I'm not sure, but I think "Files" works better since they aren't really meant to be browsed through as images per say.. May I also add a little: it is better to rename Category:Chapter navig Templates to Category:Chapter Navigation Templates, than to Chapter Navig Templates, as is currently in the workbench. Also, how are things going with color schemes, is any help needed? Ruxax 14:46, March 3, 2011 (UTC) Spam sorry for my spam.Can you add my rpg site home page. —Preceding comment added by | Wtf. | 12:59, March 4, 2011 }}| (| Wtf. | 12:59, March 4, 2011 }}|talk • ) }}. Please sign your posts with ~~~~! New Forums Invitation Please participate, and invite others to, in these two new forums: * Forum:Merge all the Voice Actors and Seiyu * Forum:RAW Japanese Manga Images Thanks. Yatanogarasu 21:34, March 4, 2011 (UTC) invitation devil fruit color scheme suggestions Hello Sff9, since you participated in the Devil Fruit colorscheme thread, I thought you might be interested in the follow up: Devil fruit color schemes: suggestions 16:31, March 9, 2011 (UTC) PX-Bot I asked for PX-Bot to move several more things, is it going to do it? Just wanna confirm. Yatanogarasu 00:02, March 12, 2011 (UTC) :Okay, thanks. Yatanogarasu 03:16, March 21, 2011 (UTC) One more thing: can you change all the "Kāshī" to "Kashi"? Yatanogarasu 19:02, March 21, 2011 (UTC) :Yup, everywhere it appears. Thanks, appreciate your efforts. Yatanogarasu 20:12, March 21, 2011 (UTC) Chapter 619 Prediction Hey hello there! I made a prediction of Chapter 619, would please comment and rate on it. It'd mean alot to me (: http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Yountoryuu/Chapter_619_Prediction Thanks! Yountoryuu 18:32, March 22, 2011 (UTC) Redirection Thanks! :D Redirects Categorization for PX-Bot Hey, I got another job request for PX-Bot. This may be a long and tedious one, but can you have him categorize ALL the redirects under Category:Redirects (we can create this category page later)? Here's a list of , and according to DancePowderer, there are 6422 redirects, plus some that he missed. We like to categorize these redirects to keep track of them, and delete any that seem inappropriate. Yatanogarasu 19:53, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Thank you, and how's the "Super-Human" → "Superhuman" change? I didn't see it in PX-Bot's workshop. Can you have it change all of the "super-human" into "superhuman" (article titles, all the words within articles, categories)? Yatanogarasu 20:15, March 27, 2011 (UTC) I'm okay, please proceed. Also, okay for keeping the fakes, I just want to delete the inappropriate ones (if any, like for example improper spelling: Akinu instead of Akainu). Yatanogarasu 20:32, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Sure, that sounds great. Please do so. Thanks. Yatanogarasu 23:41, March 27, 2011 (UTC) re:Arabasta -> Alabasta Converting them by hand is really no trouble for me and I don't mind it at all. I'm actually almost done. I just have the Baroque Works officer agents and the Straw Hats to do. Though the bot is really going to be helpful when it comes to the chapter pages (which I would only do reluctantly), so it's good that I don't have to now. 15:06, March 30, 2011 (UTC) I am sorry, my mistake I apologize for my error, I was just trying to find a way to unlock Chapter 619. Fliu 15:39, March 30, 2011 (UTC)Fliu Invitation to new forum Please participate in the new Forum:Delete or Not: Super-Human Speed, as well as invite others do so. Thanks. Yatanogarasu 08:00, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Re:Quiz template I'll move it if u want to , but I dont think that is actually needed : Here's my explanation : *This template is the same as any other user subpage : For example the template:Roranoa zoro/sign_1 : Or am I wrong , please explain . Thanks ! Now I get what u say : I've moved it ! Thanks for pointing it out ! Superhuman Speed De-linking for PX-Bot Hello, can you please have PX-Bot de-link all the Super-Human Speed in all the articles when April 10 comes? According to Forum:Delete or Not: Super-Human Speed, we should delete the page at that time, and all the links would become red-links (leading to page that does not exist), so de-link all of it would be logical; if you oppose, please raise your opinion in the forum. Also, please de-link Category:Superhuman Speed Users from all the characters when the time comes, since the page and category run together. Yatanogarasu 19:55, April 5, 2011 (UTC)